Don't Compare this
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Aku selalu ingat sebuah kalimat menyatakan "Don't compare your love story to those you watch in movies. They're written by scriptwritter, yours is written by God" ya, itu benar. Aku mengerti, jika kisahku adalah sebuah film


Don't Compare This

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, GS, Fluff

Lenght : oneshoot

Rate : T

Happy reading!

Aku selalu ingat sebuah kalimat menyatakan "Don't compare your love story to those you watch in movies. They're written by scriptwritter, yours is written by God" ya, itu benar. Aku mengerti, jika kisahku adalah sebuah film yang di tulis manis seorang penulis naskah mungkin yeoja manis di dalam pikiranku ini adalah yeojachingu-ku atau mungkin seseorang yang tak melihat selain aku ataupun diam-diam mencintaiku. Ah, yang benar saja terlalu biasa dalam sebuah film dan mustahil terjadi dalam kisahku. Ayolah, aku tak sekeren namja di film-film itu.

Aku dan yeoja itu bisa di katakan hanyalah dua orang yang ber "sahabat", ya jika mau di katakan lagi memang itulah kenyataannya atau bila ingin di perjelas lagi aku hanyalah seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik topeng bernama "sahabat" demi dapat berada di sisinya. Beruntungnya tak sekalipun mendapat penolakan darinya. Beruntungnya aku, menjadi yang pertama ia telpon di saat butuh bantuan. Orang yang pertama akan ia ingat ketika bersedih. Ia pernah bilang aku itu memiliki kekuatan api yang bisa memberi kehangatan di setiap hari-harinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dia bilang aku berharga. Sudahlah yeoja itu seperti memiliki gangguan jiwa saat mengucapkannya namun, jujur saja aku yang mungkin gila karena terpesona oleh kepolosannya dan tersipu oleh pujian-kalau boleh di anggap begitu- tak jelas itu.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu dia di sebuah bioskop, entah karena terlalu semangat atau bodoh aku datang 30 menit sebelum waktu yang kami janjikan. Bagi sesesorang yang selalu terlambat ke sekolah seperti aku ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sungguh, aku hanya tak ingin ia menunggu ah bukan aku hanya ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Bayangkan saja 3x24 jam tak melihatnya saja sudah membuatku begitu merindukannya, karena biasanya sebagian besar hariku adalah di sekolah dan bersamanya, menyesakkan sekali saat masa liburan mengusiknya.

Tak menjadi masalah aku harus menunggunya yang menjadi masalah dalam pikiranku apa salju di luar sana tak sedang menghukum tubuhnya? Benar, sekarang musim dingin. Apa aku harus menyiapkan coklat panas sebelum dia datang? Jika di film hal itu membuat si yeoja senang dan tersipu,kan? Atau aku harus membeli syal couple dan melilitkan di lehernya nanti. Manis sekali seperti di film-film, bukan? Kekeke. :D

"Chanyeol ah" tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangan pun aku tau itu dia ya "malaikat"ku datang. Tak terlalu berlebihan mengatakannya "malaikat" dengan sweater putih yang menenggelamkan dan terlihat cukup menghangatkan berada di tubuhnya. jangan bertanya tentang wajah dan suaranya sungguh menurutku kesempurnaan ada padanya. Secepat pikiran dalam rencanaku, secepat itu pula hancurnya melihat di lehernya sweater lembut sudah menggantung dan di kedua tangannya sudah ada sarung tangan dan tak di ragukan lagi sebotol coklat hangat kesukaannya. Pupus sudah rencanaku.

"kajja!" katanya dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya setelah seenak jidatnya menarik tanganku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan bersisian, membeli popcorn dan cola paket couple bahkan berselca ria seperti pasangan. Ayolah chagi, tidakkah kita terlihat cocok menjadi pasangan? Tidakkah hubungan sahabat kita bisa "naik tingkat" ? dan tidakkah kau mendengar detak jantungku yang tak beraturan sedari tadi? Napeun yeoja!

"The Counjuring" pilihan film yang menarik, padahal bukan lagi film yang baru di rilis dan juga bergenre horror. Jika di film-film, yeoja akan memeluk namja di sebelahnya karena ketakutan lalu sang namja akan menenangkan dengan mengelus-elus kepala si yeoja. Hahah, aku akan terlihat keren,kan? Tidak lagi konyol seperti biasanya. Bisa jadi dia akan jatuh hati padaku,kan? Dan merubah cara pandangnya terhadapku, melihatku sebagai seorang namja bukan sahabat seperti biasanya.

Sekali lagi ini bukan film, ini adalah kisahku. Bukannya scene seperti yang di harapkan terjadi padaku. Dia malah begitu menikmati semuanya dengan santai melahap popcorn bahkan tertawa-tawa, padahal aku yakin sekali yang kami tonton bukan film comedy. Bila tidak percaya bertanyalah pada mbah google tentang film itu. Aih, seaneh apa pun dia masih saja terlihat manis di mataku. Dan harusnya scene dimana harusnya itu lucu, dia malah marah padaku. Aku mengagetkannya, yah respon biasa yeoja adalah memukul manja namja yang mengagetkankannya, bukan? Apalagi dia tadi tertawa dengan bahagianya,kan? Atau mungkin akan ngebawel ria pada yang tersangkanya tapi itu menjadi sesuatu yang lucu kan? Berbeda yang terjadi padaku, ia langsung berjongkok dan menangis. Membuatku merasa bersalah dan berjanji dalam hati tak akan mengulanginya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus pundaknya namun malah ia tangkis dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh sekali. Ingin sekali meminta pada si Tao yang katanya seorang Time Controller untuk mengembalikan waktu pada sekitar 10 menit yang lalu saja.

Aku masih mengikutinya yang sepertinya masih marah pada kebodohanku, ia tak bergeming mendengar panggilanku, aku juga terlalu takut mendekat dan membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku melintas di sebuah toko boneka, aku ingat sekali ia pernah ingin membeli sebuah boneka bewarna coklat berbintik-bintik seperti jerapah dengan topi bajak laut di kepalanya. Aku sangat ingat dia melihat boneka itu kemudia berkata "tunggu aku ya,Kirinnie" ah bahkan dia sudah memberi nama "Kirinnie" untuk boneka yang belum ia miliki. Aku memutuskan membelikannya itu untuk hadiah natal, semoga saja uangnya belum cukup untuk membelinya.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutku, mendengar penjelasannya bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan setelah menonton film tadi bahkan ketika menonton pun ia takut makanya mengalihkannya dengan tetap tertawa tidak jelas. Benar-benar yeoja yang menarik menurutku. Hahah.. tak heran ketika aku mengagetkannya dia menangis karena ketakutan. Akhirnya aku meminta maaf karena sungguh aku tidak tau hal itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian tepatnya malam natal. Aku beranikan mengajukan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang setelah dari party kecil-kecilan di sekolah. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut akan kehilangannya. Aku takut jika namja bernama Chen yang sama-sama berada di klub penyiaran dengannya menyatakan perasaan pada yeoja-ku. Ups, bukan lancang tapi memang dia akan jadi yeojaku, hanya saja tidak sekarang tapi suatu hari nanti jika aku belum terlambat. Sudahlah, aku takut yeoja-ku segera mengatakan "ya" karena sungguh namja itu jauh lebih baik dariku. Jika terjadi bukankah itu berarti yeoja-ku ini akan berubah padaku? Chanyeol si pemilik kekuatan api akan menghilang dari ingatannya. Aku merasa paranoid sendiri setiap namja itu mendekati yeoja-ku, aku akan menanyakan apa yang di bicarakan namja itu. Namun hanya di balas senyuman olehnya, ayolah hal itu malah menambah daftar kemungkinan buruk dalam pikiranku. Setiap kali namja itu mengajaknya pergi, aku akan bermanja-manja minta ikut ataupun menggunakan alasan licik sakit dan menyuruh dia datang merawatku. Untuk beberapa kali hal itu berhasil meskipun saat dia datang aku akan bilang "setelah melihatmu aku langsung sembuh". Kata-kata konyol memang, tapi sungguh aku semakin tak tenang sekarang apalagi mendengar namja itu berencana menyatakannya hari ini. Andwee!

"Chanyeolie, kenapa kau memegang tanganku begitu erat eoh?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aku harus kuat jika tidak mungkin saja sesuatu bisa saja secara reflek aku lakukan.

"tak ada apa-apa, Baekhyun ah. Aku hanya takut kau menghilang, sekarang sedang rame dan angin berhembus sedikit kencang aku tak mau kau kedinginan?" ucapku, beruntunglah kejadiannya memang seperti itu dan angin setidaknya bekerja sama denganku. Gumawo, modusku berhasil.

Sekarang tepat di depan rumahnya, aku memberikan "Kirinnie" yang di inginkannya. Ya,jujur saja aku memberinya dengan gaya sok cool gitu, aku benar-benar malu. Beruntunglah dia sangat senang melihatnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia memeluk erat boneka itu, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Jika ini di film ada kemungkinan dia akan meloncat ke dalam pelukanku,kan? Hahaha.. cukup lihat adegan itu di film. Dia masih cukup pertahanan kesadaran diri untuk tak melakukannya.

Berat sekali untuk mengucapkan "sampai jumpa lagi" padanya, namun aku sadar aku janji pada orang tuanya membawanya pulang sebelum jam 12. Nah, aku tak melanggar sekarang baru saja jam 11.25 tapi tetap saja ia belum menampakan wujud di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ingin sekali aku mengunci langkahnya pergi dengan menghentikan waktu barang sebentar tapi ya kami harus berpisah.

"Chanyeolnie, apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya menyadari tatapanku padanya. Jawabnya tentu ada. Namun tak bisa saja aku mengucapkannya. Kenapa kau menjebakku dalam pesonamu?

"aniyo, masuklah. Aku akan pergi"

"shireo, selalu begitu sekarang biarkan aku yang melihatmu pergi dulu baru aku masuk kedalam"

"tapi,.."

"annyeong Chanyeol ah." Potongnya serta mendorong-dorong tubuhku pergi.

Aku hanya mematuhi walau rasanya ada yang tak benar dengan ini, aku tetap melangkah sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang lagi. Dia masih setia di depan rumahnya sampai aku berkelok di blok itu. Ayolah, hanya 3 kata. Hanya 3 kata yang perlu dia tahu dariku tapi tetap saja 3 kata yang mungkin merubah segalanya di hidupku. Aku memang pengecut tapi lebih baik begini, bukan?

Aku hampir memasuki blok itu, tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering pendek yang artinya hanya sebuah pesan pendek ataupun pemberitahuan Ka-talk datang. Aku mengabaikannya, aku rasa hanya ucapan selamat natal dari teman-temanku. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood.

Aku berjalan terus hingga melihat bayangku di kaca sebuah toko. Aku berhenti menatap baik-baik, aku sadar aku bukan apa-apa. Bukan Kris si kapten basket, bukan Tao ketua klub bela diri yang lembut dan kharismatik, bukan si Kyungsoo yang mempunyai suara merdu, bukan juga Lay yang lihai dengan gitarnya, bukan si pintar Joonmyoom, bukan si dancer sexy Jongin, bukan si model Luhan, bukan si artis Oh sehun, juga bukan Chen ketua klub siaran dan memiliki banyak prestasi. Aku hanya Chanyeol, pelajar SMA biasa yang menyayangi sahabatnya.

Kebodohanku di interupsi oleh nada pendek lagi namun berkali-kali, aku kesal mengeluarkannya dari saku jaketku. Ternyata Xiumin, apa sih yang di mau anak itu? Xiumin salah seorang sunbae di sekolahku dekat dengan Chen dan tentu saja yeojaku.

Yang terpikir olehku hanyalah berlari ke rumah Baekhyun lagi, aku benar-benar tak menginginkan yang di katakan Xiumin terjadi.

From : **Xiumin**

Chanyeol, apa kau sudah sukses dengan pernyataanmu? Sekarang Jongdae alias Chen sedang menuju ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menyatakan perasaanya.

Tidak-tidak aku tak ingin itu terjadi, aku tak mau seseorang merebutnya dariku. Aku hanya berlari dan mengambil handphoneku berharap bisa menghalanginya. Aku tak mungkin mengucapkan jangan menerimanya, aku tak mungkin tiba-tiba meneriakinya di telepon. Aku berlari secepatnya.

Lagi-lagi kisahku tak sama dengan drama, aku benar-benar terlambat. Aku tak bisa berharap ada sedikit permainan takdir yang merubah keadaan ini. Aku rasa aku benar-benar akan menangis tapi tidak aku namja. Namja tak boleh menangis karena itu lemah. Sudahlah, aku lebih baik pergi saja daripada harus melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu hanya membuatku semakin terluka.

"Chanyeol ah" panggil Chen yang menyadari keberadaanku ketika berpelukan dengan yeoja-ku ah bukan Baekhyun sahabatku.

Sudahlah kau menang Chen buat apa kau memanggilku? Kau mau menertawakanku? Atau kau berharap aku memberi selamat? Ah sudahlah, brengsek.

Aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku, memasang senyum yang ku pamerkan terpasang.

"annyeong, Chen-shi" kataku.

Namja itu berlalu dengan motornya sementara di depanku Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manis yang terasa pahit bagiku. Jangan katakan senyum manismu karena dia. Jangan katakan kau mendekat padaku untuk bercerita tentangnya. Jangan katakan betapa manisnya dia,jebal.

Ia berjalan malu-malu menuju tempatku membatu sedari tadi, apa aku harus berlari saja sekarang? Itu konyol.

"Chanyeol ah, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" katanya menatap mataku.

"tidak usah"kataku dingin.

Namun, ia kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya kiri kanan belakang, apa hadiahnya hilang? Padahal sudahku bilang tak usahkan.

"ah, ini dia" katanya sambil menggengam sesutau yang sepertinya kecil di tangannya.

"ini, apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya lagi.

Jujur saja, yang aku lihat Cuma tangannya yang menyatu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya. Aku mecondongkan tubuhku demi mengintip apa yang di sembunyikan di tangannya hingga posisi mataku sejajar dengan matanya.

Aku rasa aku bermimpi sekarang sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh pipiku cepat dan "nado saranghae, babo" bisiknya sebelum melesat dari pandanganku. Yeoja-ku ah bukan Baekhyun mencium pipiku berkata juga mencintaiku? Ini mimpi.

Aku masih mematung meski otakku terus berpikir keras. Saranghae? Aku? Chen? Dia? Aku di cium? Aku? Tunggu. "juga" bukan itu artinya aku pernah menyatakannya hal sama juga padanya. Kapan? Apa aku bodoh tanpa sadar meneriakannya? Atau apa ini? Aku masih bingung.

Getaran dari saku jaketkku lagi-lagi mengusik tapi belajar dari pengalaman aku takkan mengabaikan lagi.

To : **Baekhyun**

JANGAN MACAM-MACAM BAEKHYUN AH, KAU MILIKKU .KAU TAK BOLEH MENERIMA CHEN. SARANGHAE.

From : **Baekhyun**

Nado, babo.

Ah ternyata ini penyebabnya. Tanpa sadar tadi pasti aku mengetik dan mengirimnya. Aish, kata-kata macam apa ini yang aku pakai menyatakannya. Aigoo, aku jadi malu sekarang, hey..hey.. apa aku terlihat seperti gadis sekarang? Oke, lupakan segera gestur cekikikan dan memegang pipiku tadi. Apa hal seperti ini pernah terjadi di film? Kebetulan kalau begitu. Tidak terlambat untuk bersorak bahagia,kan? Ternyata sang scripwritter hidupku, mengantarkan pada kisah manis yang terlupakan. Kamsamhamnida.

Tapi, tadi dia tersenyum dan memeluk Chen apa yang terjadi ya? Aku akan bertanya padanya nanti.

*flashback

Baekhyun baru akan memasuki pagar rumahnya setelah melihat tubuh Chanyeol menghilang di belokan blok, namun sebuah suara lengking menghentikannya.

"baekhyun ah"kata seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan setelan rapi.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap heran namja tersebut "ne, Chen. Waeyo?"tanyanya.

"aku ... aku ..." Chen tak menatap Baekhyun tapi malah sibuk menatap tumpukan salju dan sibuk dengan pikirannya merangkai kata yang tepat.

"apa?"desak Baekhyun bingung. Chen masih saja kelihatan gugup di depannya, menghirup nafas seolah oksigen terbatas di sekelilingnya.

"kau kenapa? Hey, lihat aku!" Baekhyun semakin heran dengan tingkah Chen yang berada di hadapannya.

Chen mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Baekhyun. "aku menyukaimu"

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terbelalak. Chen bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu tapi Baekhyun memotongnya "chankamanyo.." ia melihat sebuah message yang baru saja masuk. Ia terbelalak lagi, namun tersenyum begitu manis ketika membalasnya. Tentu saja itu message pendek yang sedkit kacau memakai huruf kapital berasal dari Chanyeol.

"tapi Chen aku ..." Baekhyun mencoba mengatur kalimat yang tepat untuk menolak Chen.

Namun, Chen terlebih dahulu mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan memotong perkataan Baekhyun. "apa Xiumin noona juga akan menolakku? Kau saja menolakku apalagi dia, Baekhyunnah? Ottoke" lirih Chen.

Baekhyun cengo, masih berusaha memahami yang terjadi. Akhirnya dia mengerti, Chen hanya menjadikannya semacam trial sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin. Baekhyun ingat walaupun teman seklub siaran ini banyak di gemari, ia memiliki sikap buruk yakninya suka seenaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengerti terkekeh geli, apalagi melihat wajah Chen yang di tekuk dan sedari tadi menggerutu saking gugupnya.

"aigooo.. kau pasti di terima Chen. Percaya padaku!" ucap Baekhyun. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Chen menenangkan namja tersebut, dan tersenyum geli lagi di balik punggung Chen.

"Gumawo, Baekhyunnah. Aku menyayangimu. Semoga Xiumin noona menerimaku" bisiknya sebelum melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

End.

* * *

wahhhh... ff lain selesei juga. Se Ra suka banget liat tingkahnya Baekhyun kalau lagi ama Chanyeol hehhe ngingatin masa-masa indah dulu *cieciee..

sebenarnya mau bikin endingnya nyakitin tapi kasihan Yeol ah, masa ntar ngadunya ma si Naga ntar di wushu ma Tao donk. apa lagi kalau sampe ChenBaek akhirnya di jadi in bahan campuran coffe Se Ra ntar mah Minseok oppa, serem ahh..

tapi jujur, lihat manja-manjanya Baekhyun ma Chen tuh. ngena banget. hahahhha.. style baekhyun banget bilang "I'm yours" kekeke.. Bruno Mars kaleee *iya gak sih ?

aigoooo... jadi ngebawel aja nihh..

Se Ra undur diri ya. jaga kesehatan. jangan lupa review. kasih semangat Se Ra.

heheheehhe.. di Review ya.. iya iya bawel *diciuminsehun


End file.
